


Charles Xavier's Baby (by Gerec)

by Diane110yes



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles is a Professor, Crack, Erik is a Lawyer, Inspired by Bridget Jones's Baby, Logan is a Cop, M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Comedy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diane110yes/pseuds/Diane110yes
Summary: 查尔斯泽维尔怀孕了。因为某种未知的第二变种能力。他可能有点被吓到。另外，有50%的几率他的前男友是宝宝的父亲，还有50%的几率是他的现任男友搞大了他的肚子。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Who's The Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的作者是Gerec太太,我只是把这篇可爱到爆裂的文翻译成中文而已，个人水平有限，但我会竭力保证读起来没有错误之处。这是一篇非常，非常具有魅力，并且可爱的小说。查尔斯被怀孕吓坏了，他甚至不确定宝宝的父亲究竟是谁，但他还是非常勇敢地选择生下宝宝们。整篇故事就像浪漫爱情喜剧片一样，充满了可爱的慌乱场景与温馨的情感，我想要歌颂Gerec太太一百遍！
> 
> The author is Gerec,I just translate this cute artwork into Chinese,I am not really good at translating,but I will trry my best to make it fluent.this is a very,very glamorous fiction.Charles freaked out because of pregnancy,he isn't even sure who is the other father,but he decides to give a birth bravely.The whole story is like rom-com,which is full of lovely flutter and warm emotion,I wanna praise Gerec for hundreds of times!

“上帝啊。”Charles压低声音咕哝了四次或者五次，他坐在浴缸的边缘一手拿着电话，另一只手则支撑着脸。“天呐，天呐，天呐。”  
“Charles！”Raven一边砸着浴室门一边大吼。“你已经在里面一个小时了！该死的你什么毛病？我20分钟内就要约会，我需要我的避孕药！”  
Charles开始歇斯底里地大笑，因为如果不这样做他就会立刻哭出来，也许他当初该早点和Raven要些她的避孕药。因为很明显，他偏偏有个第二变种能力，只用避孕套也不能让他避免怀孕。  
最最糟糕的是，他甚至见鬼的根本不确定谁才是宝宝的父亲？

  
“Charles！快点开门否则我要——”  
令人庆幸的是，当他打开门后Raven停止了吼叫，她注意到Charles的表情后便跪到瓷砖地上，握住Charles的肩膀与那双大眼睛对视。  
“有什么不对的吗，发生什么了？”  
Charles叹了口气。“我刚刚收到Moira发我的体检报告。”  
“体检报告？”Raven问，她的声音因为恐慌而拔高。“什么体检报告？你生病了？为什么你不告诉我？怎么回事？你得癌症了？哦天哪你要死了吗？Charles，你不能死在我之前！我该怎么——”  
“我没有要死！”他大喊道，只有这样才能阻止Raven的歇斯底里。对着Raven充满希望的表情，Charles只能做个僵硬的鬼脸。然后他尽力遏制住自己不断加剧的恐慌试图解释一切。“我没有要死，Raven。我是......操，我是怀孕了。”  
他没有再费心用语言解释，而是用他的心灵感应向她展示他和Moira用手机谈话的内容，一个优秀的医生是如何努力安抚她最好的朋友也是最喜欢的病人说“宝宝非常好，Charles，体检看上去不错，别担心，我会照顾你和宝宝。”  
“该死的。”他低声说。Raven吻了下他的额头后给了一个同情的微笑。“谁是宝宝的父亲，Erik？”  
“嗯...”Charles做了个鬼脸。“也许？”  
“这他妈什么意思？你被你的混蛋前男友搞大肚子了还是没有，Charles？”  
他做了一个深呼吸然后温柔地握住Raven的双手。“有50%的可能性宝宝是Erik的。”  
Raven翻了个白眼。“上帝啊，你们难道还玩了3p？”  
“什么？不！”  
“那么谁是另外的50%？”  
“Logan？”  
“那个警察？”Raven试图搞清楚。“那个让你靠边停车，给你开罚单还想和你约会的？那个第一次见到你就认为你是他的一生所爱，第二次约会就希望你和他同居的？那个比你还容易陷入热恋的？那个Logan？”  
Charles又叹了口气，手指无力地揉了揉脸。“对，就是那个Logan。”

  
——X——

  
为了接受自己怀孕的事实，Charles花了一周时间理清一切，以及和Moira再一次确诊。然后他还得把这个消息分享给另外一个父亲。  
纠正：另外的父亲们。  
他拿起他的手机点出通讯录，在胆怯之前快速发了封短信。  
[Erik，我们需要谈谈。]  
然后，30秒之后他发送了另一条。  
[Logan，我们需要谈谈。]

  
他与Erik的“会谈”并没有以谈话作为开头，当Charles把门打开的那一刻Erik就黏上了Charles，把他推到墙上开始令人窒息的亲吻。Charles沦陷了一小会儿，接着试图从Erik的臂弯挣脱——说真的，一开始他不就是这样落入Erik的陷阱吗？——在他设法推开Erik之前。  
“停下来这套。”Charles喘息着抚平自己的针织套衫，又整理了下他的头发。“我说过了，我们需要谈谈。”  
Erik盯着Charles就像听不懂Charles说出口的话一样，皱起了眉，“我认为‘我们需要谈谈’是‘我们需要做爱’的暗号。”  
Charles努力不翻白眼但已经很接近了，尽管Erik走向柜橱给他们俩来了杯Charles最爱的苏格兰威士忌，而Charles不得不立即拒绝了威士忌。Erik耸耸肩坐到了沙发上，将他修长、性感的双腿架到了茶几上。“好了，洗耳恭听。谈吧。”  
“好的。”Charles开口，“Erik，你记得，最后一次我们......我的意思是几个月前，我们喝醉了——”  
“你喝醉了。”这个混蛋打断他。  
“好吧，我喝醉了，然后我们...嗯你知道我们做了什么。无论如何，之后我开始感觉有点不舒服，所以我去见了Moira...我真的没想到这种事！我的意思是怎么可能，这从未发生过，也许上帝知道怎么回事，我不可能过着糟糕的禁欲生活，你真该看看我在牛津的时候——”

  
“Charles，”Erik的声音带着对他前所未有的耐心，Erik抿了口酒。“你有点语无伦次。”  
他叹了口气，用手指揉了揉太阳穴。“我直接展示给你会不会简单点？”  
Erik点头。“可以。”  
于是Charles将他过去几个月的高光时刻展示给Erik：无数个早上缩在卫生间里，每天中午都疲惫得必须得睡觉，令人费解地开始厌恶奶酪和炸鸡的味道。当他展示到Moira给他做检查的中途时，Erik的表情开始变了，他的眼睛滑稽地瞪大。当他展示到上周自己是如何在浴室里被吓傻时Erik几乎从沙发上站起来。  
“你...怀孕了？”Erik轻声说，像是大声说话会使Charles受惊一样，这完全是错误评估。  
“嗯...是的？”  
“你怀孕了？”Erik又说了一遍，摇摇头像是难以置信所以必须再大声说几次。“你...你真的怀孕了，是吗？你有了一个宝宝？我的宝宝！我们有宝宝了！”

  
现在真是告诉Erik这个消息另一部分的好时机，Erik也不是并不是孩子父亲的那一部分，因为Charles遇到了一个叫Logan Howlett 的更棒的男人。这真是告诉他Logan也许是孩子父亲的好机会。  
但是在Charles有机会开口前，Erik立即将他紧紧地抱住，就像他们第一次滚上床那样充满激情，再一次激烈地亲吻他。  
好吧，是像每次他们滚上床那样。  
“所以...听到这个你还好吗？”Charles问，Erik只是对着他笑，笑到嘴角几乎碰到耳垂。“因为如果你感到不适，没关系，我能理解这需要很久才能接受。而且我并没有真的期待你能做什么，我是说我完全能够独自抚养宝宝，我——”  
“Charles，”Erik大笑着打断了他。“比‘还好’要好太多了。这真的...我真没想到我们会....”  
Erik的声音低了下来，Charles知道不是所有事能够大声地讲出来。Erik以为这次他们彻底没戏了，Charles不会再像以前的每一次那样回到他身边。但是这个孩子会成为某些与往昔不同的，比曾经更圆满的事的开端。一个家庭，这是Erik一直渴望的而Charles从来不肯考虑的。  
“等等我。”Erik说，用另一个热吻让Charles呆住。“我必须打给我妈妈告诉她这个好消息。”  
好极了，Charles现在真真切切地搞砸了。

终于离开公寓时Charles已经力倦神疲，因为他在公寓的最后半小时都在和Erik的母亲Edie通话，Edie让他知道了非常多他从前完全没想过要了解的信息，关于怀孕、婴儿、上帝啊还有生孩子是什么感觉。Edie因为自己将要有个孙儿的事而完全陷入狂喜，这让Charles更觉得自己就像个人渣，因为他没有告诉Edie这个让她激动的孙儿甚至未必是Erik的。他的前男友就坐在那旁观，欣赏Charles手足无措地应答Edie，英俊的脸庞因为露出牙齿的笑容而显得蠢兮兮的。Charles觉得他真该因为揍这个搞大自己肚子的家伙一拳——好的他知道只有50%的可能性是Erik的但他就是想这样做——因为在他完全失控之前他必须得揍人，随便是谁。

当Charles抵达Logan的住所时他完全崩溃了，现在只想来一杯他极度渴望但该死的绝对不能喝的酒。也许现在不是最好的谈话时机？但是妈的他已经到这了，如果他不去搞定这件事他就不能回家然后在床上躺个整整一周。门打开后Logan看了一眼他，然后将他拉近抱住。好吧，Charles顺从了，因为他现在真的，真的操他妈的需要一个拥抱。  
“Hey Chuck,”Logan说，请他进入客厅，清理了沙发上的杂物让他坐下。“你还好吗？你看上不去不太舒服。”  
“不太好。”他诚实回答，因为死气沉沉的时候很难说谎。“我只是...有些事必须要告诉你，Logan，而且我真的不知道该怎么说和你会有什么反应，但是——”  
“听着，你可以告诉我任何事好不好？但在说之前你需要什么？来一杯？还是喝茶？我买了些你最爱的伯爵红茶。如果你感觉头疼我也有些阿司匹林，让我照顾你。”  
Charles没有完全崩溃但很接近了，Logan的温柔减轻了一点自从他与Moira通电之后，一直萦绕不去的不安。他就像只章鱼那样紧紧抱住Logan，在男人轻抚他的背时做了几次深呼吸，然后试着想个宣布怀孕这个消息的最佳说辞。

  
“我怀孕了。”片刻后他脱口而出，两个人都被这句话吓了一跳。Logan的手臂僵住了，当Charles继续说时男人依然因为惊讶而僵直不动。“我有第二变种能力，也就是说我可以怀孕，而且现在。我怀了。一个宝宝。你有甘菊茶吗？”  
Logan缓缓离开Charles的怀抱，表情莫测。毕竟他们只约会了几个月，Charles还做不到准确判断他的表情含义。但Charles也没有接收到Logan类似恐慌、厌恶或者其他的消极情绪，这算好事，因为他已经成功为他们俩（他们仨）的事吓疯了。  
“抱歉，没有洋甘菊，”Logan回答，在Charles的前额留下一个轻柔的吻。“来杯牛奶如何？我听说这对宝宝不错。”  
“好的。”Charles说，Logan从沙发上起身去了厨房，几分钟后带着一大杯牛奶和装着几片巧克力薄脆饼干的碟子回来。他把它们递给像个饿死鬼一样汲取食物香气的Charles，耐心地等他完成中断的谈话。  
“你想谈谈具体情况吗？”  
他非常乐意，给Logan展示了午后早些时候，他曾展示给Erik的完全一致的画面，并且完全一致地截止在Moira的来电后他在浴室里吓坏了的场景。Logan叹了口气摇摇头，出乎意料地握住了Charles的手。  
“怪不得你看着就跟胃疼一样，Chuck.你一定吓坏了。”  
Charles深呼吸了一下后叹了口气。“是的。我就是...这太他妈的疯狂了，Logan。我还是不敢相信这是真的。”  
“那么你现在想好要怎么办了没？我是说...你是否打算生下来？”  
Charles感到心脏一路坠到胃部。“听着Logan，我不是要求你——”  
“因为不管你要怎么做，我都支持你。”Logan立即打断他，当Charles凝视他时捏了捏Charles的手，开口说道：“不管你是生下来还是不，不管你想我在你和宝宝的人生里担任什么角色。你只需要告诉我。我站在你这边。”  
“真的？”Charles情不自禁地问了出来，因为他们真的没约会多久，即使Logan很明显地爱上了Charles，他们还没谈过未来的种种可能性。“你不会被我吓到吗？哪怕一点点？”  
Logan耸耸肩。“我已经活了很久，见够了奇闻异事，Chuck.而且怀孕这一点也不算什么坏事，除非你这么想。所以...是的，我完全接受这事，实际上远超过‘接受’，和你做对家长...我想我喜欢这主意。我爱死这主意了。”

  
夜幕降临很久之后，当Charles回到家在床上半睡半醒间，一股震惊向他袭来让他彻底清醒，不管是在和Logan接吻、Logan为他做足底按摩或者和他吃意面的时候...  
没错，他今晚一直没有抽出时间告诉Logan，与怀孕相关的另一部分消息。

  
x

  
几近正午时Charles才睡醒，打算吃片烤面包再喝杯橙汁，毫无疑问，母性让他从情绪化的艰难一日中熬过去了。Charles很庆幸今天没有课，Raven要出去一整天。他可以待在自己的公寓里漫无目的地上上网。  
他随意地切换了所有频道，无视了所有节目直到他看到Maury Show（美国的一款帮素人测试自己是否“喜当爹”的综艺节目，节目口号是“找不到你孩子的父亲，就来Maury Show！”），屏幕里嘉宾正因猜忌而乱作一团，不断的尖叫和吵架声吸引了他的注意。  
他立即拿起手机打给了Moira。

  
“Charles，发生什么了？”Moira问，在Charles打了三次都被转到语音信箱后，Moira终于接了电话。“宝宝有什么意外吗？”  
“没有，一切都好，亲爱的。我只是...我需要一些信息。”  
他完全能透过电话听到Moira咬紧牙关生气地回答，“Charles，我有工作得做，我还要看几位病人。如果你打到我的办公室不是出于紧急事件，请先预约。或者至少过几个小时再打给我好吗？”  
“我知道，很抱歉打扰你，”他说，试图显得更有魅力，同时刻意在声音里加上一丝不安。“我只是一个人待在公寓里，想着宝宝可能会发生的一切意外我只是...噢别管我了，我晚点打给你？我会好好的。”  
Moira叹了口气。“Charles，告诉我你需要什么，我只有五分钟。”  
“只是一些信息，”他回答，试着——失败了——听起来随意且漫不经心。“有没有可能在不通知准爸爸的前提下做个父子鉴定？”  
电话那头沉默了几秒后Moira才回答。“不能。”过了会Moira说：“我们现在谈的‘准爸爸’有几个？”  
Charles觉得这个暗示对他有点不公平，考虑到他的牛津往日已经相当久远了。“谢谢你，亲爱的。只有两个，Erik，另一个是我最近在约会的，Logan。”  
“他们都知道你怀孕了吗？”  
“是的？”  
“Charles。”Moira声音变得严厉，“见鬼的你在想什么？”  
“我在想我真的吓坏了！”他大喊出来，“我在想我根本没想过要有个家庭，而现在我怀了个孩子！我甚至不确定我想不想要这个孩子，但是另外两个家伙明显为我怀孕的事激动极了！我害怕我会孕吐而且我根本不想应付任何糟糕的妊娠反应好吗？我只想知道该死的到底有没有办法知道他们谁才是我孩子的父亲，这样我就只需要伤透一个人的心而不是同时两个！”

  
一片寂静，只有Charles试图放松下来时支离破碎的呼吸声，他缓缓松开拳头。当Moira再次开口时，她的语气没那么锋利了，同情和理解取代了先前的偏见。  
“记得两天内来做超声波检查，”她说，“让他们都过来，我们医院见。我需要通过口腔采样做亲子鉴定。”  
“好的，那听上去很好。”  
“还有，Charles。”  
“嗯？”  
“告诉他们真相，在他们来做鉴定之前。”  
“一定，一定，我会告诉他们。”  
他没有。

  
x

  
Charles认为这不能怪他。他的确是真心实意想要在与Moira预约日期前说清真相的。  
他只是没想好该说给谁听，在第一天里犹豫不决于到底告诉哪一个，还是告诉他们俩？（当然直接跑路回到英国也是待定选择之一。）当天剩下的时间和第二天一整天他则在想该告诉谁，这导致他根本没有时间告知他们亲子鉴定的事以及为什么要他们陪自己来问诊。  
他能做到的，他想，当日Charles握着钥匙和钱包，径直向前找了辆出租车去Moira的办公室。一切都会没问题的。

  
一切，最终证明，完全没有没问题。

  
Charles提前五分钟到达医院，并且非常温柔地与导医打招呼，然后脱下夹克在半空的等待室里找了个座位。他在脑内一遍遍地飞速循环自己“演讲计划”的每个词，试图预测他的延迟忏悔将收获的不同反馈。他太过于醉心于自己的预测事业，以至于根本没注意一道身影离他越来越近，直到完全在他面前。当一只温暖的手握住了他的肩，熟悉的声音温柔地呼唤他时，Charles被吓得差点跳起来。  
“Charles。”  
“Erik！”他说，他喊出Erik名字的音调有点高而且非常大声。“你来这做什么？”  
“你一直没有回我的电话，我打给Raven想找到你，她告诉我你今天要来看医生，所以我来给你点精神支持。”Erik脸上大大的笑容随着Charles越发惊恐的眼神逐渐消失了，他的额头因为关心而皱了起来。  
“你不需要为这而请假，”Erik的嘴唇抿紧了。Charles试图、努力——并且失败了——保持冷静。“不是说我不感动，我非常感动！但是我清楚你有多忙，今天的这个检查很快，所以我之后再打给你告诉你情况如何怎么样？”  
“Charles，我做错什么了吗？为什么你不希望我——”  
“Charles？一切还好吗？”  
当然啦，Logan当然会在这个时候出现，因为Charles Xavie正过着浪漫爱情喜剧女主角的人生，和浪漫爱情喜剧女主角一样倒霉，遇到极度荒谬不可能的巧合。而且当然啦，Erik一定会像个占有欲旺盛的混蛋那样，立即怒发冲冠地挡住Charles，给Logan一个非常明显的[滚开，以及，你他妈谁？]的身体讯号。幸运的是，Logan没有被轻易吓退，淡定自若地靠近Charles，以一个快速的脸颊吻作为问候。“Hey, Chuck.我不知道今天我们还要见些闲杂人等。这就是你跟我提到过的前男友？”  
Charles双手揉揉脸叹了口气。“Logan,这位是Erik Lehnsherr, 我的前男友. Erik,这位是Logan Howlett,我近期的约会对象。”  
一段非常漫长且紧绷的沉默，Charles强撑精神等着他们的回应，刻意不去看任何一个男人的脸。他非常确信以他们的智慧，Erik和Logan已经立刻搞清情况了，Charles感觉到他坐着的金属椅子正在震颤，他听到二人正想得非常大声。来自比Logan想得更加大声的Erik：[现在给我一个他妈的解释，Charles。]来自困惑的Logan：[认真的，你和这种家伙在一起过？]  
幸运的是在Erik爆发以前，Moira正好溜达到等待区，从导医桌上取Charles的资料时给了他们三人一个明艳的笑容。“我很高兴你最后告诉他们了，Charles，”她说，噢那可爱的愤怒之钉就像在戳他的脑子一样。“你们何不进来一起看看宝宝？”

  
当Charles跳上检查台那一刻，Erik和Logan都默不作声地分别站到了他的两侧，Moira捏了捏他的手。不管他们的行为是出于自己的决定，还是被Moira充满警告意味的怒视而“鼓励”，Charles不确定是前者还是后者；他只知道他们现在暂时把疑惑与不满搁置一边，不乐意被踢出去而错过第一眼看到宝宝的时刻。这狭小诊疗室内所弥漫的寂静可并不让人舒适，但至少Moira这招化解了了潜在的暴力风险。  
“我需要你脱掉裤子，Charles，这样我才能把这个透明凝胶涂到你骨盆腔中央的子宫上，用带有传感器的超声探头借示波屏确定宝宝的图像，好吗？你不会有任何不适感，除了凝胶可能有点凉。”（我觉得老万会吼那就把它变热啊！）  
因为不安一波一波地向他袭来，他的手抖个不停，有点笨手笨脚地脱掉了裤子。[现场版Maury Show重头戏“谁才是爸爸”亲子鉴定环节即将开始！]他完全无法从这一想法中分心。Erik不期而至地按了按他的肩膀，想让他安下心来，而Logan正在轻轻抚摸他的手肘让他放松精神。  
Charles做了个深呼吸，将裤子褪了下来，把内裤拉低到臀部。他点点头。“没问题，我准备好了。”

  
接下来的十分钟，也可能十五分钟的寂静相当接近于一场酷刑，Moira安静地在他皮肤上涂抹凝胶，用超声探头在他的骨盆四处移动，间或停下来在键盘上敲击几下，这期间他们都在屏息等待。终于，像过了漫长的一个世纪般，她转过身对他们微笑，将显示屏向他们倾斜了一些好让他们三个都可以清楚地看到屏幕。  
画面上的一切模糊且泛着灰色，巨大的黑色阴影和白点较之要突出一些，这让人有点难以看清细节。但超声探头诊断出的轮廓毋庸置疑，那很明显是个婴儿的形状；或者科学点说，是两个婴儿肩并肩的的形状。

两颗脑袋。  
两具身体。  
两个宝宝。

“这里，”她说，笑容愉悦地指着屏幕上的剪影。“宝宝看上去好极了，Charles。你怀了对双胞胎。”  
一阵来自Logan和Erik温暖的激动之情冲过他的心，他不需要看他们的表情就能感觉到对于最新进展他们有多么狂喜，他们的心声在他的脑子里吵得像是放烟花一样。[不敢相信是双胞胎！][Mama一定会很开心！][男孩们还是女孩们或者一男一女？][感谢上帝我没有错过这一刻！]诸如此类，正在势不可挡地冒出来。Charles只是呆呆地一直盯着屏幕。  
“双胞胎，”面对他从没有怀孕过到突然怀了两个孩子这一事实，Charles试图保持呼吸，不要被彻底吓疯。“噢上帝啊，上帝啊，上帝啊。”

  
“Hey, Charles,这多好啊，放松点，深呼吸。”Logan轻声说，同时缓缓地摩挲Charles的背部。“记得我说过‘无论发生什么，我都会陪着你’吗？你不会独自承受这一切的。”  
噢显然这时候说这句话是非常失智的，因为Erik原本冷静的态度立即像玻璃一样摔得粉碎，他迅速怒吼着推开Logan放在Charles身上的手。“你甚至不知道宝宝们是不是你的，新来的。所以赶紧把你那些廉价的陈词滥调塞回——”  
“听着，小伙子，我已经听够了你的废话——”  
“Okay, 所有人冷静下来！”Moira大喊道，Erik和Logan都是怒气冲冲的，迫切渴望和对方来一场战斗。“你们不准在我的办公室里争吵，听清楚了吗？还有，你们最好花点时间好好想想要不要表现得像个成年人，因为压力不利于我病人的健康，也绝对不利于宝宝们的情况。”  
“拜托，”Charles补充道，他现在只想把所有的不愉快甩到一边，回家关上门躲在卧室里永远不出来。“我们现在能不能做亲子鉴定？搞定这一切？”  
“当然可以。”Moira回答，平静且安抚人心。“我现在将采集你的血样，然后给Erik和Logan做口腔取样。我会尽快确定鉴定结果，但是还是得花几天。”  
“然后我们就可以确认真相，对吗？关于他们中谁是孩子的另一个父亲。”  
他不喜欢Moira听后露出的沉思表情，那个每当她要说坏消息时就会露出的[我不觉得你会喜欢你将听到的]表情。这个走向对缓解他胃里的灌铅感无济于事。  
“嗯...是吧。”Moira拐弯抹角道，噢他也很不喜欢这个声音。“通常怀一个宝宝能够准确测试出来生父是你们中的谁。现在鉴定报告出来，很大概率会让我们清楚是Erik还是Mr. Howlett是双胞胎的父亲。然而，非常小的几率，非常，非常微小，因为你怀了双胞胎...”

  
“Moira,” Charles厉声说，“拜托了，别吞吞吐吐的。”   
“好的他们可能都是父亲。”她表情扭曲地说完。  
“什么？”Erik非常惊讶地说，也可能有Logan的声音，Charles很确定有自己的声音。  
“偶尔如此，就像我说的几率很低，来自两个男人的受精会在同一周期内与两个卵子结合，导致异卵双生。医学上叫做‘同期复孕’，考虑到就我所了解的你的受孕情况，同期复孕是有可能的。不是非常可能，但是有那么点可能性。”  
Charles的未来图景在他眼前掠过，整个怀孕期间——还有未来的很多年里——Erik和Logan互相攻击，为陪伴宝宝的时间而战，共同破坏Charles那完美有序的教学、做爱、饮酒、做爱、睡懒觉的生活。  
“Oh my god,”他重复了一遍，接着猝不及防地吐到了Moira的鞋子上。

  
结束亲子鉴定后Moira送他们离开（并且换了双新鞋），保证结果出来之后会立刻打给Charles。Charles坚决拒绝了Erik和Logan护送他回家的请求，接下来的三天他完全无视他们的短信和来电，不用上课的时候，Charles就和Raven一起躲在“毯子山”里。面对公认为较小（微小、微末）的宝宝们会有两个不同生父的几率，这确实不是最成熟的反应，但他只是不知道该如何面对他体内所发生的巨大变化。  
“如果真的会有两个爸爸，起码你能多个负责换尿布的帮手，”Raven窃笑着说，Charles正在把一大堆巧克力薄脆曲奇从烤箱里拿出来。“而且宝宝们能得到三份生日礼物和更多假期！宝宝们会很高兴的，对吧？”  
Charles直接把她推到沙发上，当Raven为自己倒下的方式傻透了而大笑时，他真的一点也不感到抱歉。

  
  
x  


“恭喜，”Moira说，当她打开信封快速浏览结果后，唇角扬起了一个揶揄的笑。Charles坐在椅子边缘处，Erik和Logan一边一个站在他旁边。“你们三个人会是一对健康的异卵双胞胎的父亲们。”  
除了Charles以外，听到这话的另外二人的如释重负感塞满了屋子，因为很明显，Logan和Erik都希望自己是宝宝们的父亲，那么是其中一个宝宝的父亲总好过哪个都不是。但接踵而至的就是他们的争吵，为夺取Charles的青睐而开始辩论。  
“我认为我们得结婚了，”Erik结案陈词，以他通常在法庭上说话的口吻宣布，好像Charles他必须征服的目击者。“你该搬来和我住在一起，Mama可以帮助我们照顾宝宝。”  
“你疯了吗？”Logan打断了他，在Charles想告诉Erik他真是个神经病之前——他们甚至已经不是恋人了，他们绝对不可能只是为了宝宝们就结婚。“你是他的前男友！他现在和我约会！如果他要和谁结婚那他只会嫁给我！”  
“他完全不了解你！你们在一起多久？三个月？我和Charles在一起三年了！”  
“但是你们分手了你记得吗？如果你做不到解决你们的问题，什么错觉让你觉得第四年还能和Charles在一起？”  
Moira，祝福她，她一定注意到Charles的表情了。因为她火速从桌前站了起来，把Erik从Charles的身旁推开，抓住废纸篓跪到Charles身前。“没事，Charles。一切都会没事的。吐出来吧。”  
至少这一次，他努力保证大多呕吐物没落到Moira可爱的鞋子上。

tbc.


	2. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双胞胎升学第一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太太的话：写给Roz的，她想要看双胞胎升学第一天！不用担心我们不会永远跳过怀孕故事的；毕竟还有太多关于不情愿的孕妇Charles和他互相吵架的两个情人Erik与Logan的趣事可讲！
> 
> 我自己：好可爱好可爱好可爱，双胞胎简直是脱口秀达人

Charles一打开卧室门，喧闹声便从厨房蜿蜒飘入了他的耳朵。  
“Papa Erik, 可以帮我编辫子吗，拜托了？”  
“当然没问题，Schatzi-”  
“不！Papa要先帮我找到美国队长T恤！”  
“让我爸爸去帮你！Papa Erik是唯一会法式编发的人！”  
“姑娘们，请你们小声点——”  
“但是Papa Logan在忙着做松饼！”  
“那就自己去找衣服， Lorna!”  
  
  
就那么一瞬间——只是很小、微小、微末的一刻——Charles放任自己沉溺入脑内飞过的无数种极为诱人的场景：  
关上门回到床上，让Erik和Logan去处理这一团混乱，带双胞胎去一年级的升学日。  
用他的心灵感应能力掩盖他的临阵逃脱，等Charles去大学上班的路走了一半，他们甚至不会发现他跑了；  
找个时光机然后逆转未来，这次要记住【别因为未知的第二变种能力被搞大肚子怀上双胞胎】。  
  
  
“我要告诉Daddy! Daddy!”Laura跳上楼梯大喊，分贝大得几乎刺穿他的鼓膜。  
“Daddddddyyyyyyyy!” Lorna紧随其后嚎叫起来， Charles感到自己的一部分“早安咖啡”脑细胞为此迅速萎缩死亡了。（双胞胎的尖叫非常提神醒脑）  
Charles摇摇头，捏了捏鼻梁，咔哒一声轻轻关掉身后的卧室门。“‘我们来做/爱吧，Charles，’”他咕哝着。“‘我会让你很舒服的，Charles。’‘这感觉太棒了，Charles。’混蛋们。”  
  
  
他深呼吸了一下，为接下来女孩们的突袭稳住重心，好在大门处及时的敲门声使他幸免于难，敲门声使女孩们从即将实行的突袭作战分心了。  
“Bubbe—”  
“Bubbe!”   
“—Bubbe来了!”  
Charles下楼走到前廊时Edie已经进来了，他因六岁双胞胎那天生的行为一致而震撼，她们都在飞快地说话，同时为获得Edie的关注而竞争，并且如此同步地和Charles打招呼：“good morning, Daddy!”Charles俯身给了Edie一个贴面吻，Edie为此而宠溺地笑起来，紧接着兴奋尖叫的女孩们便在他脸上吻个不停，留下湿漉漉的痕迹。  
“再次感谢你来了，还有帮助我们接她们放学。你简直是颗宝石，Edie。”Charles毫不害臊地笑着，Edie宠爱地拍了拍他的脸颊，生活里有Edie真是他们的幸运，从有宝宝们开始，Edie一直是他们中最为沉着冷静的存在，更遑论她还是个行走的信息库。从凌晨三点要给宝宝们喂奶到她们的出牙疼痛、尿布疹、学步期闹脾气，都是由她告知如何解决的。  
Erik和Logan在那时唯一有的只是对将为人父的渴望——孕吐期终于结束后的Charles也是如此——但是他们三个人对于如何抚养幼儿根本一无所知。  
  
  
“不必和我甜言蜜语，我亲爱的，”Edie回答，耐心地任由女孩们拖着她走过前廊走进厨房，Charles跟在她身后咯咯笑着。“也不必对着我扑闪你的长睫毛。我已经老到足够对那双完美的蓝眼睛免疫了。”  
“他在为他的战线争取你吗，Mama？”Erik说，快速地吻了一下Edie，然后抓住咯咯笑着的Laura把她卷到臂弯中。他把她放到厨房中间的工作台上，开始梳理她浓密的暗棕长发，表情专注地将亮粉色的缎带编进她的头发里。“这么多年了还是如此糟糕。”  
“闭嘴，Erik。”  
“Daddy说了坏词！”Lorna大喊起来，Charles立即捂住自己的嘴，夸张地瞪大眼睛逗她大笑。“你要放钱到誓言罐！”  
“很快我们誓言罐里的钱够去迪士尼玩了。”Logan挖苦道，一边将松饼从烤盘里盛出放到Lorna的碟子里，一边咧开嘴冲Edie笑了笑。“见到你真高兴，Edie。你想来点松饼吗？我最近弄到了正宗的枫糖浆。可是好东西，绝非那些假货l-a-j-i。”  
“Papa，这招已经不管用了。我们知道你拼写的是坏词，”Laura警告完Logan之后突然兴奋起来。“所以我们真的能去Disney啦？我们会去吗Papa？求求求求你了！”  
“问你的Daddy。他说了算。”  
Charles哼了一声。“帮了‘大忙’，Logan。”  
  
  
“我不得不对松饼说不，亲爱的Logan，尽管它们如此美味，但我已经吃过早餐了，”Edie延续了之前的话题，她简直是处理混乱的专家，不管从口头来讲还是其他。“但我绝对做不到对你的特调说不。”  
“你值得它，洋娃娃。”  
这一点永远都很搞笑，Charles想，看着Edie在Erik的瞪视下与Logan聊天。尽管她待Charles视如己出，但待Logan则完全是另一回事了。他很早就发现Edie对这类粗犷的英俊、肌肉虬结、总穿皮夹克类型服装的男人喜爱有加，而Logan简直完美契合她的审美。事实是每当她和Logan“调情”（如果你问Charles他会觉得这个形容还不错，但Erik认为这太荒唐了）地表达对Logan所提供的一切的感激时，简直夸张地令人捧腹，Logan每次都相当卖力地鼓励她这样做，只为了能让Erik怒火中烧。  
  
  
“Daddy，我找不到我的美国队长T恤，”罗娜哀诉着，一边把松饼塞到嘴里一边说，Edie则试图把她乱糟糟到打结的绿头发梳理整齐。“我到处都找了。”  
Charles翻了个白眼。“是的，我在楼上听到了全程。你确实记得我是个心灵感应者吧？你可以找我帮助，而不是尖叫，Lorna。”  
“我没有尖——”  
“在洗衣房的烘干机里，因为昨天晚上我得清理上面的果酱渍记得吗？为了让你今天可以穿上它？”  
Lorna整张脸都亮了起来，她立即起身跑了出去，梳子还插在她的脑袋上。当Charles无奈地叹气时Edie咯咯笑了起来，接着Laura假意咳嗽吸引每个人的注意力，在房间中央做了个皮鲁埃特旋转好展示她完美的法式编发与粉裙子是多么的相得益彰。  
“我看上去怎么样？”她问，带着种知道会有什么回答的得意表情。  
“魅力四射。”Erik回答。  
“就像是公主。”Logan添油加醋。  
“粉嘟嘟，”Charles故意逗她，就为了看到他女儿脸上一闪而过的羞恼。如果他不知情的话，恐怕他会以为Laura才是Erik的孩子而不是Logan的，他们表达不快时的怒容简直如出一辙。“完美极了。你和你的姐妹一定是一年级最美丽的人。”  
“我不想要美丽！我要帅气！”Lorna大喊起来，穿着她失而复得的T恤和一条刻意做旧的舒适牛仔裤冲进了房间。她把梳子还给了Edie，让她的祖母给自己扎个马尾辫，这样她才能舒适地戴上印着美国队长的棒球帽。“我们不该计较一个人的样貌。对不对？”  
“非常正确，孩子，”Logan同意，在旧牛仔裤上擦擦手后给了Lorna一个热情的击掌。  
“但是想要漂亮也没什么错。对不对？”Laura问，微笑着看向穿得一丝不苟的Erik，他为了今天的开庭穿了深蓝色的Tom Ford牌西装并且打了领带。  
“无可指摘。”  
“好了，我亲爱的们，”在自己变得多愁善感（更加多愁善感）前，Charles打断了他们。他的宝贝们已经成长到开始上小学了，他无视了自己胃部扭绞的感觉，时间可真是一促而逝。“你们魅力四射且帅气十足。现在，准备好出发了吗？准备好征服世界了吗？”  
  
  
  
x  
  
  
  
他们挤进了一辆小型面包车里（因为Charles现在的座驾就是小型面包车，他还是难以想象这会是他的生活）前往双胞胎的新学校。Erik本能地对Grey私立学校的变种人与人类学生融合观念抱有质疑态度，但是他们将日常学习与能力训练相对均衡的课程安排最终赢得了他的信赖。学校职员也是额外惊喜，几乎由带有视觉系和非视觉系系变种能力的变种人组成。Charles与校长Jean Grey一见如故，她同样有着心灵感应能力，并且为人温和友善，在教育年轻人上很有天赋。  
Logan则根本不在乎孩子们去哪所小学，只要他能够负责孩子们的生存训练。  
他们特意早点到达学校，为了有机会和女孩们的新老师Ororo Munroe小姐自我介绍并且聊聊，根据学校发来的欢迎邮件，这是她的名字。小面包车还没停稳，Lorna就立即解开安全带滑开车门，大喊着“快点，快点。”其他人与她相比则走得不徐不疾多了。也有几对家长带着孩子到了学校，但是大规模返校人群还未亮相，这使他们在找寻教室的路上能够更加轻松。  
  
  
找到Munroe小姐的班级并不容易，Lorna带头在前走着，Laura则拉着Charles的手，跟随沿途高年级学生志愿者的引导穿过各式走廊。最终他们找到佩戴着名牌的Munroe小姐笑容明快地站在教室门口，女孩们立即像鸟群一样围到了她身边，抑制不住地开怀笑着。  
“Hi, I’m Lorna Xavier-Lehnsherr,” Lorna说，和Munroe小姐热情十足地击了掌。  
“我是Laura Xavier-Howlett. Lorna和我是对双胞胎，”Lorna则激动地与她握手问候。  
“Hello Lorna. Laura,”Munroe小姐温柔微笑着回应，接着向浩浩荡荡的家庭小队致意。“我是Ororo Munroe，你一定是 Xavier先生。”她伸出手来与Charles握手问候。“欢迎你们来到Grey私立学校。”  
Charles猜测Grey校长在他与Munroe小姐会面之前，一定特意解释过他们独一无二的家庭情况，因为面对女孩们的自我介绍Munroe小姐沉稳得连睫毛都没闪烁过。Charles已经不觉得解释双胞胎或她们的血缘问题很尴尬了——毕竟他们花了很久克服解释时的尴尬——但解释“特殊局势”总是他们的一项要务，而且很难保证这份信息量能够被良好接受。  
“谢谢你，见到你非常愉快，”Charles回答，他已经无可避免地快速喜爱上了Munroe小姐。她有着热情洋溢的思绪，而且似乎与孩子们有种天然的亲密关系，而且她还有惊人的控制风暴的变种能力，他已经迫不及待想看她展示能力了。“这位是Logan Howlett, Laura的爸爸。这位是Erik Lehnsherr，Lorna的爸爸。这是Edie, Erik的母亲。我们觉得有必要共同前来与你见面，因为我们会轮流到学校接送孩子们。”  
“很高兴见到你，”Erik说，他的思绪因为Charles分享给他对于Munroe小姐的第一印象而明亮起来，并且毫无疑问地立即认可了这位教师。Edie微笑着向Munroe小姐致意，她双臂环抱着正抬头看大人们的女孩们。Logan则只是对Munroe小姐点了点头。  
  
  
“Charles也是我们的爸爸，”Lorna突然说，因为她觉得有必要解释清楚，毕竟她被问过太多、太多次为什么她会有三个父亲。“他的第二变种能力是怀孕。所以他生了我和Laura。”  
“Lorna，亲爱的，我不觉得——”Charles试着让Lorna停下来，而在旁窃笑的Logan完全帮不上忙。  
“Daddy和我的Papa还有Papa Erik在相近时间（same time）里有了性生活，所以Lorna和我会有不同的Papa，”Laura补充起来。“这叫做同期复孕，Moira告诉我们的，她是个医生。”  
“Laura，你提供的信息量太大了——”  
“但是Daddy还没有结婚，不管是和我们的哪一个Papa——”  
“他们求婚过了但是他不肯——”  
“注意他们不是同时（same time）求婚的——”  
“我又没说是同时求婚！”  
“好的好的！不管怎样，Daddy说婚姻不适用于给被两个家伙搞大肚子生了双胞胎的人——”  
“好了我想第一天分享这些故事已经够了你们觉得呢？”在他女儿们的新老师面前血管爆裂而死之前，Charles打断了她们（不他绝对没有大喊大叫）。  
  
  
Munroe小姐同情地看了他一眼，她的思维正闪烁着对女孩们的忍俊不禁，和对恼羞成怒的Charles的同情。“女孩们，想不想带你们的祖母看看新教室？你们来得很早，可以第一个挑选喜欢的座位。”  
“Yay!”  
“Bubbe, 来吧!”  
Edie克制不住地微笑着跟随女孩们进入教室，路过Charles时轻柔地摸了摸他的背。Logan还在幸灾乐祸，他简直是个混蛋。Erik也咧嘴笑着，他的思维弥漫着对女孩们的温情，以及对Charles的喜爱和取笑。至少关于他们如何多年来坚持不懈地向Charles求婚、Charles又是如何总是给予同样的回答—— 坚决说不，偶尔追加把书砸到他们头上的动作，这件事他们没有拿来开玩笑。  
“她们很可爱，”Munroe小姐说，看着女孩们拉着祖母在教室转来转去，指着墙上五花八门的海报和图画。“如此聪慧且生气勃勃。我很期待尽早给她们上课，教她们控制能力。”  
“是的她们很聪明，”Logan回答，单手揽住了Charles的肩膀，顺便给了Erik一个肘击使他被推开。Erik无视了他。“聪明到能够占领你的班级，如果你给她们这个机会。”  
“而她们甚至不需使用能力就能做到，”Erik补充，只是他太过为她们的变种能力骄傲，以至于他的警告听起来就像炫耀。  
Munroe小姐咯咯笑着说：“我一定牢记在心，看来我将度过妙趣横生的一年。”  
Charles呻吟起来。“噢，Munroe小姐，你根本意想不到。”

皮鲁埃特旋转：芭蕾舞的一个动作，就是单脚踮起旋转，我觉得用这个词会更突出小公主可爱的戏剧感2333

ps偶尔被求婚会砸书的场景，我合理怀疑是在做可乐时突然停下来，“嫁给我吧charles，那么我就会继续。”


	3. Shit, The Babies Are Coming!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宝宝们早产了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 慌乱又好笑，查查小可怜。狼叔非常“阴险”，万万根本不是对手哈哈哈哈哈

02:31.  
他躺在自己舒适的豪华大床上，紧紧盯着手机。根据屏幕显示，现在为凌晨02:31。有什么潮湿黏腻的东西（上帝啊，他希望那是羊水而不是别的什么玩意））浸湿了他的睡衣，并且他的床单也湿透了。噢是的——他的小腹开始传来刺痛——疼痛阈值界于“吃了太多印度菜”和“被捅了肠子”。

操蛋中的操蛋。

他要分娩了。

“Raven，”他轻柔地呼唤着，太轻了，他的喉咙如同被密封了，恐慌就像浪潮一样席卷着他。“Raven，”他大喊，这次声音大多了，他试着坐起来，挣扎着踢掉缠在他脚上的毯子，接着使用心灵感应——[Raven，操，宝宝要生出来了！]  
几秒之后他的卧室门就被大力拉开，Raven飞奔进来，她呼吸急促、眼神慌乱。“Charles，怎么了？”  
他表情扭曲。“我的羊水破了，宝宝现在就要出生了。”  
“什么？不！你要再等两周才到预产期！而且你预约的剖腹产手术至少得排到下周三！”  
“你该说给宝宝们听！”Charles吼叫着，Raven抓住他的胳膊把他从床上拉下来，揽着他的肩确保Charles不会摔倒。“我根本不可能控制它的发生。很显然它们就像创造了它们的那两个蠢货一样随心所欲。”  
“好的，好的我们不要慌，”Raven安抚他，一边轻柔地摩挲他的胳膊一边环视四周。“得找见衣服让你换上然后我们就能——床上那滩是见鬼的什么玩意？”

  
“我早就说了我的羊水破了，”Charles说，努力——并且失败——维持声音冷静平稳。他蹒跚前行到衣柜搜刮干净的内裤和裤子，砰地关上衣柜，整个衣柜抖了一下。  
“这怎么——我是说，我记得你说过你没有....你懂的，女士的那部分。”  
“我知道，”Charles大喊着，喔不妙，现在真的开始疼了。“没有阴道，不能自然生产。这就是我们得做剖腹产把它们弄出来的原因！我甚至不想思考为什么会有液体从我身体流出来！啊...”

  
Raven，保佑她，在他像只熊一样咆哮时毫不退缩，只是温柔但有力地携着他走入卧室间的浴室。“好的。你换衣服，我会打给Moira告诉她，然后打电话叫辆出租车。你的包就在前廊的柜子里，万事俱备。你想要我打给Erik和Logan吗？”  
Charles摆摆手，疲惫地叹息着。“不，这样就好。我会打给他们的，谢谢你。”

  
走出房间前她微笑着捏捏他的手，留下Charles独自与他身上的脏衣服搏斗以换取干净的。换好衣服花了他两倍于平常大着肚子穿衣服的时间，等到他准备好去医院时他已经有兴致打电话了。  
他抓着手机拨下了Erik的号码，他也许有很微末的一点点被抚平情绪，在一阵断断续续的铃声后听到Erik发问，“Charles？怎么了？你还好吗？”  
“我要生了。”  
“什么？”Erik咆哮起来，Charles能听到那个男人直接跳下了床慌乱地穿起衣服，因为撞到脚趾而轻声咒骂。“等我，我马上去接你。”  
“不，直接来医院见我。Raven在给Moira打电话，我们马上要上车了。”  
“Charles，请让我——”  
“医院见，bye.”

  
他挂断后又打给了Logan，第二声铃响后电话便通了，那个男人听起来完全清醒着。  
“Chuck？情况如何？要生了吗？”  
“是的，Raven和我正在去医院的路上。医院见？”  
“了解。小心点，好吗？我马上就来见你。”  
Charles深吸了一口气吐出来。“嗯。”  
“你能做到的。我们会一直陪着你。”  
“Okay. Bye.”

  
Raven站在门口看着他挂断电话，两只手分别拿着自己和Charles的包。她微笑着把Charles拉入一个严丝合缝的怀抱，接着退开给了他一个轻柔的吻。  
“准备好出发了吗，把这对宝宝从你身体里拿出来？”Raven露出一丝坏笑。  
Charles捏捏她的手哀吟起来。“Oh fuck, 当然。”

\-----

等车停到医院前时，Charles每五分钟便感到宫缩的疼痛袭来，导致他微弱地喘息着。说话甚至移动变得越来越困难，他想要缩成一个球躲在角落，也渴望此刻能有人尽快拿出这该死的双胞胎。  
“Charles，你能屏蔽自己的感觉吗？也许能减轻疼痛？”Raven一边塞钱给司机一边问，然后跳出车绕到Charles那侧为他打开车门。  
“不能，”Charles咬牙喘息着说，另一波宫缩猛烈袭来。“屏蔽很难...你们...从...宫缩。啊！太难...同时做。”  
“好的。”  
疼痛再次侵袭时Charles闭上了眼，他努力回忆该怎么呼吸，仰起头，腹部旁的手缩了起来。想象从出租车到服务台的短短20步里，他绝对无法做到不像惨遭谋杀一样的尖叫，更别提产房在三楼，但愿电梯在运作。

  
下一秒Logan站在了他的身旁，如同凭空出现，在这轮宫缩消逝前轻抚他的背。“Hey，你觉得如果我们帮助你，你能走路吗？还是你希望我抱着你？”  
[拜托了，我走不动...太疼了]他传输给Logan，Logan怜惜地看着他，手绕过Charles的座椅靠背把他抱了起来。他呻吟着，手臂缠到Logan的脖子上。他们三人从旋转门进入医院大厅，Erik正用能力控制着一个轮椅和导医小姐咆哮着。  
“——你是说她忙着接生另一个孩子？Charles就要生了！告诉她必须把屁股挪到这来，就现在！否则我会——”  
“Erik，”Charles说，Erik立刻急闪到他身侧，阴沉的面色上闪过一丝尴尬，看着Logan把Charles放进轮椅。“亲爱的，请别吼导医小姐。”

  
“Moira知道Charles的情况，”Raven说，“离家前我告诉她了。她会找个住院医生帮忙接生那个孩子，这期间他们会为Charles筹备手术。”  
“手术？什么手——”  
“紧急剖腹产，”Charles回答，“我没有阴道，只有这个办法生出来。”  
“会增加风险吗？”Logan问，拉住Charles的一只手紧紧扣着，这预示着Erik即将如法炮制。“我是说，你看起来还得很久才能生。”

  
Charles疲惫地摇头。“我不知道。我想等Moira来了会告诉我们。”  
“Mr. Xavier?”  
他转过脸看到导医小姐拿着书写板夹到前台，像只小羊羔怯怯地打断他们的对话。“MacTaggert 医生对医护人员们讲过关于你的...情况”  
Erik又一次怒吼。“‘情况’，认真的？他怀孕了，因为他的第二变种能力。你完全可以说出来，这不是什么传染病！”  
Raven叹气。“Erik，现在真的不是时候...”  
“别闹了，Lehnsherr.”  
“总之，”导医小姐——明显还是个小姑娘，鉴于她的胸牌和Erik察觉到她的歧视心理——声音变得平板，“我们需要有人签手术同意书，其他人可以去三楼的产房了。你们中哪个是父亲？”  
“我是，”Logan和Erik异口同声，然后怒视着彼此。导医小姐则困惑地来回看着他们。Charles感觉到下一波宫缩已蠢蠢欲动，他完全没耐心或者兴致去平息他们那荒谬的“争宠大战”。  
“听我说，”Charles怒吼着，拽住他们俩使二人僵硬地弯腰对上他的视线。“今天别搞这些无聊的战斗，听明白了吗？不然我发誓，我会炒了你们的脑子让你们都变成只会流口水的智障。现在来个人填那些他妈的表格好让我能上楼拿些该死的药！”

\-----

谢天谢地，Raven决定留下来填写必要的文书，Logan和Erik得以共同护送Charles到角落去乘电梯抵达产房。当他们到达三楼的护士台时恰好与Moira相遇，Charles感到这一生不会再有什么能让他比见到Moira更高兴的事。  
“Moira，”他咬紧牙关喘息着，“求你告诉我你现在就可以把他们弄出来。”  
“我会尽快，Charles，我发誓，”她回答，转身步伐急促地引导他们穿过走廊。“让我们带你去产房换上产袍。然后我们会帮你准备好做手术。”  
“我不明白为什么他会有阵痛，”Erik简短地说，Moira带他们到私密房间里，已经有一位医护人员等在那里。“他没有用来自然生产孩子的器官...为什么他会有宫缩？”  
“稍后讨论，”Moira回答，转过身向Charles介绍镇定地站在床边的实习医师。“Charles, 这是Darwin。他会帮你穿产袍和给你麻醉。我会拉下帘子保证你的隐私，但是我们得和你一起待着，好吗？   
“是的，是的，是的，”Charles急切地说，他现在可以对任何事表示同意，包括送她一个自己的宝宝，只要她保证能让他止疼。

  
他任由Darwin——这位实习医师非常高效，基本上独自完成换衣工作——帮他脱下衣服换上产袍，而Moira正耐心回答Erik先前的疑问。  
“Charles有发育完全的子宫和子宫口，但是产道发育不完整，所以他不能像女人那样从子宫自然生产——”  
“因为他没有，”Logan补充。  
“没错。但他的身体仍旧相信它能够自然生产——”  
“即使宝宝们根本没地方出来——”

“因为我根本没有阴道！”Charles吼道，因为现在根本不是讨论他身体缺失部分的好时机。“问点有用的！比如麻醉药在哪？还有你什么时候能把它们从我里面拿出来？”

“马上，”Moira回答，拉上了帘子开始检查Charles的脉搏。“我们一旦开始，会用十分钟进行剖腹产手术取出宝宝们，三十分钟进行缝合。”

“做吧，就现在，”Charles坚持着，又一阵宫缩让他喘不过气，体内如同被绞紧抽缩着。当Logan再一次伸手握住他的手，Charles推开了。以防Erik也想如法炮制，Charles先发制人地瞪了一眼Erik。他现在不想任何人碰他，在这种他只想从自己皮囊爬出来的时刻，这种他无法忍受的时刻，他已经尽力不向周围的任何人发脾气了。  
“还有一件事，”Moira温柔地说，Charles咬紧牙关，在剧烈的疼痛中喘息着。“我们之前说过进行无痛生产让你分娩，确保你在双胞胎出生之后才苏醒。但此外还有另一个选择，让你意识清醒地生产。鉴于你的心灵感应能力能够应变和未预料到的分娩疼痛、以及你的非常规怀孕，也许不是个坏主意。”  
“Charles，你说过你真的很想清醒着看到宝宝们出生，记得吗？”Logan说。

  
Erik皱起眉。“心灵感应的什么应变？我没注意到有什么不同——oh, oh, oh, ow, ow, ow, owwwwwww!”  
“什么鬼？操，owww！”  
看到Logan的脸迅速变得惨白，以及Erik必须撑着墙以防瘫倒在地，Charles保证他绝对没有微笑。“应变于不辐射出它现在什么感觉，你们两个混蛋，”他咆哮着。“现在给我闭嘴别跟我讲我本来想要什么！Moira，直到那两个婴儿从我身体出来之前我绝对不想清醒，你现在明白了吗？”  
“完全明白，Charles，”Moira立即回答，对着开始准备医疗床以便于转移到手术室的Darwin点点头。“你说了算。”  
“恐怕这意味着你们俩不能陪同手术过程，”她继续说，举起手示意Erik和Logan咽下他们已经呼之欲出的反对之辞。“我很抱歉，但是我们进行常规麻醉时非医护人员不得在手术室。我发誓，我们会尽快搞定。”  
“我不喜欢这样，”Erik抗议，“万一Charles发生什么——”  
“如果真的发生什么，Moira会搞定的，”Charles飞速说，试着安抚他的男友，他明白很难让Erik放手并信任别人能够照顾他和宝宝。“她会让我们安全的。”  
Logan，看起来忧心忡忡但能接受，俯身轻柔真挚地吻了下Charles的前额。“搞定它们吧，Chuck。我们会在这等你醒来。”  
Charles微笑了，尽管可能更像痛苦的面容扭曲。“谢谢，Logan。”

  
Erik向他走近时依然神情阴沉，但Erik并未表示反对，这让Charles松了口气。Erik只是靠近握住他的手吻了下他的手背。“我真为你骄傲，”Erik说，他的声音很柔软，神色中有着无法抑制的爱意。“我们会等你，还有宝宝们。”  
Charles的心为Erik的温柔爱意而蜷缩，突然间，没有Erik和Logan在手术室守着他的念头令他难以呼吸。“太可怕了，”Charles脱口而出，“我做不到。我是个男人，我的身体干不来这个！宝宝们，万一它们有什么状况？天哪，为什么我以前会觉得生下来是个好主意？我做不到——”  
“Hey, hey, hey,”Logan说，握住Charles的另一只手，为他抚去散乱在太阳穴周际的头发。“任何坏事都不会发生在你身上，或者宝宝们。Moira会阻止一切。”  
“你能做到，”Erik鼓励他，Charles握紧他们的手，当又一阵宫缩席卷他的身体，像捅进肠子里一样剧痛时Charles握得更紧了。“你是我所知里最勇敢的人。”  
“你会安然无恙的。”Moira保证，同时和Darwin引导另外两个男人离开Charles的床边，Moira拍了拍Charles的腿安抚他。“他们不能在这等，我马上会让他们来看你的。”

  
接下来几分钟一切噪音和动静都变得模糊，Charles躺在医疗床上，Moira和Darwin在两侧护送他到了走廊。进入手术室后他被更多穿着手术服的护士们包围，将导尿管插入他的膀胱，从他手臂静脉进行注射，并且给他戴好氧气罩。  
“你做得棒极了，”一个声音说——Moira，穿戴着口罩和手术服再次来到他身边。“准备好和双胞胎见面了吗？”  
Charles点点头，闭上了眼睛。

——

再次睁开双眼就像只过了短短一瞬，Charles感到昏昏沉沉且喉咙干渴，他环视四周，发觉自己已经不在手术室了，尽管他依然躺在床上注射点滴，全身酸痛。转头巡视明显是个错误，他感到更加晕眩，不适地呻吟出声。Charles希望Moira已经为他接生宝宝们了，过程如何完全不重要。因为他绝对不想重温死亡般的痛苦。  
对，宝宝们...  
...宝宝们在哪里？

  
“Xavier先生？你感觉如何？”一道声音询问着，接着一张友好的脸出现在他的床前。Darwin，那位帮助他换上产袍的可爱医护。  
“感觉像被卡车撞飞过。”  
“噢，我很抱歉。别担心，我们会一直关注你，给你点止痛药。”  
Charles深吸一口气再缓缓呼出。“谢谢你。Moira在哪？宝宝们还好吗？”

  
“它们好极了，”Moira回答，走进房间在Charles面前停住脚步，给了他一个秀色照人的微笑。“一切都完美运行，她们非常健康。你做得很不错，Xavier。”  
Moira的话抚平了Charles的不安，当她拉住Charles的手时，他捏了捏她的手指。“谢谢你照顾了我们。它们在哪？我现在可以看看它们吗？”  
“当然，”Moira回答，将他的床缓缓上升成适宜坐姿的角度，Darwin帮助他调整枕头让他的身体能被更好地支撑。在Darwin递给他水杯时，Moira检查了他的重要器官，当Charles松了口气时她拍拍他的肩膀。“它们马上到。”

  
两分钟后门被敲了一下，紧接着门被立即拉开，Logan率先出现在门前，Erik紧随其后，两个人都小心翼翼地环抱着一个小巧的襁褓。直到此刻之前成为新生儿父亲一事仍然很抽象，怀孕一事让他的生活变得混乱。但现在，看看他已经掌握的证据——相当确凿，怀胎九月生下了一对双胞胎。一切都是猝不及防、完美、充满惊吓的真实。

  
“Hey,感觉怎么样？”Logan问，他移到了Charles的左侧，Erik坐在了Charles的右边。宝宝们看起来幼小脆弱，Charles不知道他该怎么照顾它们，他已经开始害怕自己会无意伤害它们，或者不小心让它们的头撞到地上。  
“有点疼，但还好。说真的，只是一点点。”  
“放松就好，Charles，”Erik说，“一切尽在我们掌控之中。”  
他们都俯身亲吻他，动作轻柔得像扫过脸颊，而Charles晕眩地来回扫视宝宝们。Erik手中的宝宝头发很少，短短得像蜜桃上的绒毛覆盖在脑袋上。而Logan手中的宝宝乱蓬蓬的亮绿卷发蜷曲在头顶。  
她们如此完美，Charles想，而且还...也许有一点点像两个皱巴巴的老人？  
他扫开自己的胡思乱想，“哪一个先出生的？它们是...我们拥有的是两个男孩还是女孩？或者一男一女？”

  
Logan微笑着，轻柔地将臂弯中的孩子递给Charles抱住，“这一个，Moira说早三分钟。”  
“是女孩们，”Erik挂着大大的激动笑容补充，“我们有两个漂亮的女儿。”  
Charles亲吻她，在他怀抱中如此甜美完美的宝宝，惊叹于她绝妙鲜艳的绿发，她花瓣一样柔软的肌肤散发着令人陶醉的气味。他轻叹着小心翼翼地把她送回Logan的怀抱中，将Erik怀中他的小女儿抱过来。  
“这个是...”你的孩子吗，他想问，厌恶自己即将打破属于自己的新建家庭的宁静。但过去六个月的一切早已指向了这一刻，Charles知道Erik和Logan一直在耐心等待（有时没那么耐心）确认他们是双胞胎中哪一个的父亲。  
“我们还没做鉴定，但现在就可以，只要你们准备好了。”Moira建议。

  
他用鼻子蹭着她的脸颊，亲吻她，看着她眼睑轻轻颤动，露出一双令人惊艳的浅蓝色眼睛。几周来Charles一直惴惴不安，不确定是否能与双胞胎产生情感联结，担忧自己是否其实就像他的母亲一样对子女冷漠疏离。但现在她们就在这里，如此真实，如此安然无恙，就在他的臂弯中...  
...他现在确信他不会比爱自己的女儿们更爱生命中的其他事物了。

  
“实际上，Logan和我谈过...”Erik开口，一一扫视Charles和Moira后将目光停在Logan身上。“我们已经决定不对双胞胎进行DNA测试。”  
“实际上，”Logan接过话，“我们已经爱上她们两个了，这一点不会因任何事改变，Chuck。亲子鉴定对我们来说没有意义...她们是我们的孩子，就是如此。”  
“我们的宝宝，”Erik赞同。Charles惊诧地看着他们，因为震惊而迟迟不能说话。“我们会一直爱她们照顾她们，我们三个人，一起。”  
Charles难以置信，几个月来Logan和Erik剑拔弩张的争吵简直要逼疯他，他们现在真的会——  
“你们确定？你们能接受不做亲子鉴定？真的？”  
“真的，”Logan掷地有声地回应。  
“是的，”Erik回答，他看起来如此严肃认真就像他对...好吧没有任何事让他像此刻一样严肃对待，自从Charles认识他以后。  
Charles摇摇头。“我不知道该说什么。”

  
“说‘好的’，”Moira兴致盎然地鼓励他，“说这是你应得的因为就是这两个家伙带你进入这疯狂的一切。”

  
他绝对没有一点点哽咽，绝对没有因为Erik和Logan搁置分歧（包括对于“Charles所有权”的一切争吵）转而全心全意地爱着女孩们而感到内心一片柔软。“谢谢你们，”他如释重负且满怀感激地开口。“听到这些太美好了。”  
紧接着——他真的应该预料到不会如此美好，因为该死的他们根本不会这么体贴备至——Logan立即从口袋中拿出一个戒指盒打开然后对他说；  
“现在想说点什么吗，Chuck？想和我结婚吗？”

  
“Howlett!” Erik暴怒地咆哮起来。

  
两个婴儿立即随之撕心裂肺地嚎哭起来。


End file.
